The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: Another outbreak hits close to home again, but can the girls handle this one without Jo? This series is COMPLETELY AU and Jo/Blair FEMSLASH, so if you want straight canon, this is definitely NOT your "cup of tea."
1. Eastland Down

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Mark Bowden wrote "Black Hawk Down," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This work is the result of an ever-wandering muse with a twisted sense of humor.

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

Eastland Down

A dark sedan sped through one of New York City's worst neighborhoods. The tires screeched loudly when it stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. The driver honked the horn twice. A few minutes later, the large door opened and the sedan pulled inside. An obviously agitated woman literally flew from the driver's door.

"RED ALERT!" the young woman screamed.

The warehouse echoed with the alarm, but the young woman did not receive any responses. She silently counted to ten, repeated her warning, and waited. Once again, the warning echoed throughout the warehouse and once again, the young woman received no responses. She grumbled to herself, walked over to the sedan she just exited, and leaned on the horn.

A few seconds later, a young man stumbled towards the car as he hastily pulled up the pants of his fatigues.

"WHAT THE HELL…?" he yelled, looking down as he fastened the button on his fatigue pants, "…IS YOUR FUC…" he cut his sentence short when he saw who was honking the horn.

The young woman in the crisp uniform icily glared at the young man, sending chills down his spine. He straightened his back and stood at attention in front of her.

"Captain Ramsey!" he stated as he saluted her.

"Private? What was SO important…?" Captain Dorothy Ramsey began to demand, until she glanced down the front of the private's fatigues, "Or rather…WHO was SO important for you to ignore me?"

Before the private could respond, a flushed young woman entered, buttoning up the blouse of her rather rumpled uniform.

"I should have known," Captain Ramsey sighed.

"Hey Dorothy! Where's the fire?" the smiling young woman asked.

"Apparently...," Dorothy replied in a clipped tone, "…in your pants…as usual…Captain Green."

Captain Natalie Green knew her best friend enough to know she was in a whole lot of trouble for messing around with someone under her direct command, so she did what she always did in these situations; she tried to joke her way out of it.

"Come on Tootie, we weren't _really_ doing anything..._much_," Natalie joked, using Dorothy's childhood nickname to try to defuse the other woman's anger.

Captain Ramsey glared at her best friend. She was determined to hold Natalie accountable for her infraction this time, because she knew many of her subordinates did not respect her command. Dorothy knew if she let Natalie off the hook this time, it would further undermine her authority, but one look in those blue puppy dog eyes and Tootie knew she was doomed.

"I see…," Captain Ramsey began in a serious tone, "…the rocket did not launch."

Natalie followed Dorothy's line of vision and saw the rather large protrusion trying to fight its way out of the private's fatigues.

_'DAMN!'_ Natalie thought and sighed.

Captain Ramsey crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly. Once Natalie recovered from her disappointment, she noticed the smug look on Dorothy's face.

"Alright Ramsey, what was SO important that you messed up the rocket launch?" Natalie asked.

"A RED ALERT!" Dorothy yelled in Natalie's face.

For several minutes, Natalie stared blankly at Dorothy.

"NAT!" Dorothy yelled, bringing Natalie out of her shock.

"That can't be," Natalie mumbled, "That can't be."

"It can and it is," Dorothy stated, "There's been an outbreak."

"How serious is it?" Natalie asked with trepidation.

"We're going to need Jo's help with this one," Dorothy shook her head.

"No way! She got out after the last outbreak and told us in no uncertain terms she was done…and NOT coming back…no matter what!" Natalie stated emphatically.

The two women stared each other down.

"Sirs! Should I call Major Polniaczek?" the private asked, breaking his commanding officers' stalemate.

"Yes," Captain Ramsey answered as she glared at Natalie.

"NO!" Captain Green countered, returning Dorothy's glare with equal determination.

"Captain Green, we REALLY need Major Polniaczek on this," Dorothy stated in a formal tone, fully aware of the subordinate in the room.

"NO…and that's final," Natalie adamantly stated.

Dorothy pulled Natalie aside, out of earshot of the private, still standing at attention, waiting for his next orders.

"Nat, the outbreak is in Peekskill," Dorothy softly said. She paused and took a deep breath, "The epicenter is Eastland Academy."

Dorothy watched all the blood drain from Natalie's face and readied herself to catch her friend. Natalie's mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out.

"E…E…East…," Natalie finally managed to stammer.

"Yes Nat, Eastland Academy," Dorothy sadly answered.

"Is _everyone_ okay?" Natalie asked with baited breath.

"We don't know. This is part of the reason we need Jo with us," Dorothy said.

Natalie shook her head and sighed, "When you're right, you're right, but it's not going to be easy getting her back."

"Well, we're just going to have to plead our case in person," Dorothy answered.

"I'll go. You're needed here at Command to get everything in order," Natalie stated.

Dorothy and Natalie walked back to where they left the private.

"Captain Green, I trust you will depart quickly," Dorothy asked.

"Yes Captain Ramsey. I will depart immediately," Natalie confirmed as she headed towards her office.

As Natalie passed the young private, she smiled and winked at him. As he watched her walk away, his other commanding officer demanded his attention.

"Private! You're with me," Captain Ramsey barked as she swiftly headed towards the Command Center.

"Yes sir!" the private yelled back and ran to catch up with his commanding officer.

In Natalie's office, the young captain sat at her desk stunned. She desperately tried to come to grips with the news Dorothy just dropped on her, but all she could think about was her friend and former roommate Blair Warner. She prayed Blair was okay, but in her heart, she knew they were probably already too late. Experience taught her by the time they received notification of an outbreak, it was usually too late to save anyone caught in the epicenter.

As Natalie was about to exit her office, she glanced down at her uniform. She closed the door and changed into her civilian clothes. As she passed the Recreation Room, on her way to her waiting vehicle, she picked up two privates to accompany her. She instructed them to arm themselves, because they were heading into the ravaged Bronx.


	2. Objective, Polniaczek!

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Alvah Bessie wrote "Objective, Burma!" from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ***GASP* I actually finished editing this chapter early enough to post it on The Fourth of July *YIPPEE*

I am well aware this is not such a big day for my non-American readers, but for this naturalized American, today is a big deal. Happy Birthday USA! Everyone else, enjoy this latest chapter.

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

Objective, Polniaczek!

As Captain Green's vehicle entered the outskirts of the Bronx, her driver engaged the vehicle's armor. The last outbreak ripped apart the Bronx and did not leave much in its aftermath. The few brave, or crazy souls who chose to remain, did so at their own risk, now that the military no longer patrolled the area. The driver pulled up in front of the rundown apartment complex and checked the vehicle's numerous detection devices before stopping.

The driver looked at his commanding officer in the rear view mirror and reported, "Captain Green, the area is currently clear," he paused to confirm she was listening to him before continuing, "However, keep in contact while you are in there."

Natalie nodded and checked the communication device in her ear. She nodded at the two privates seated across from her. Everyone checked his or her sidearm before exiting the vehicle.

Flanked by the two privates, she walked up to the front gate of the apartment complex. She shook her head when she saw the useless broken lock hanging on the gate. The trio entered through the front gate and headed directly to the manager's apartment. Natalie knocked on the manager's door and waited. When no one answered after several minutes, she knocked again. After several more minutes with no answer, she ordered one of the men to knock. Rather than knock, he pounded on the wooden door. A few seconds later, the door flew open.

"WAT DA HELL DO YA WANT?" yelled the angry young woman in the open doorway.

"Major Polniaczek, we need to talk," Natalie formally replied.

Jo knew something bad was coming, because Natalie rarely addressed her friend by her rank, or according to Jo, her former rank. Natalie quickly assessed Jo's disheveled appearance and knew getting her stubborn friend back was NOT going to be easy. Jo was making her own assessment of the situation as she glared at Natalie and the two goons flanking her. After several minutes, Jo finally gestured for Natalie to come in. As Natalie walked past Jo, the stench of stale alcohol invaded the captain's nose. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You stink," Natalie stated as she looked for a clean place to sit down.

"Nice ta see ya too, Nat," Jo sarcastically replied.

Jo grabbed her opened can of beer and took a swig. When she felt three pairs of eyes on her, she glared at them.

"Where are my manners?" Jo spat and held up her beer, "Want one?"

Three heads shook at the same time. Jo shrugged and resumed drinking. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Natalie ordered one of the privates to wait outside in front of the apartment door. She was about to order the other one back to the vehicle, but he shook his head even before she could say anything.

"Nat, what the hell are you doing here?" Jo asked and added, "And cut the bull."

Natalie could not hide her smirk and received an icy glare for it. Jo's inability to hide her cultured years at Eastland and Langley never ceased to amaze the amused captain.

Natalie sobered up and took a deep breath, "Jo, there's been another outbreak."

As much as Jo desperately tried to hide her reaction, she found it impossible. Taking a few minutes to get her emotions under control, she clenched her jaw and stared into Natalie's clear blue eyes. Jo could see her friend was being completely truthful, but there was something more.

"So?" Jo grunted.

"We need you," Natalie replied, trying not to sound desperate.

"I told ya," Jo growled, "I'm out!"

"I know, but we _really_ need you this time," Natalie pleaded.

"Nat," Jo took a deep breath and blasted, "I AM OUT!"

Natalie ran her hand over her face in frustration. She knew she needed to get through to her friend.

"Jo, I know what happened to your mother…," Natalie began, before Jo cut her off.

"I killed her," Jo's voice was pure ice.

"You had to," Natalie softly said.

Jo abruptly stood and walked out of the room. Natalie stood to follow her. When the private also stood, Natalie shot him a look that quickly returned the young man to his seat.

Natalie found Jo leaning over her kitchen sink, staring at the drain. Jo's body was shuddering. Natalie could hear her friend's soft sobbing. She cautiously approached Jo.

"Jo?" Natalie softly inquired.

"Go away," Jo growled through her sobs without raising her head.

"Jo, I wish I could…, I wish I could just erase all the devastation the outbreaks have caused. I wish I could bring your mother…hell, your entire family back, but I can't. I can't bring back my family, Tootie's daughter, Mrs. Garrett, Beverly Ann, Andy and his family…," Natalie could no longer hold back the tears, "…and now probably Blair."

Upon hearing Blair's name, Jo's head shot up and she glared at Natalie. Before Jo could speak, Natalie spoke.

"The outbreak is in Peekskill with…," Natalie began.

"NO! No, no, no…the epicenter is NOT Eastland Academy!" Jo screamed and slammed her fist into the refrigerator door.

After hearing the screaming and loud thumping noise, the private rushed into the kitchen from the other room to check on his commanding officer. Natalie quickly glared at the young man, sending him back to his post in the other room.

Natalie made sure the young man left before returning her attention to her friend, who was still punching the refrigerator door. Judging by the refrigerator's beat-up appearance, Natalie deduced this was Jo's regular punching bag and watched her friend pummel the poor thing until she wore herself out and slumped onto the kitchen floor in a state of shock.

"Jo? We really need you. Please come back to Command with me." Natalie softly asked.

Jo nodded her head in resignation and allowed Natalie to help her off the kitchen floor, but quickly shrugged Natalie off as soon as they were standing. As Natalie followed Jo down a dark narrow hallway towards Jo's bedroom, she reflected on the drastic toll the outbreaks have taken on her once striking friend. The once bright green eyes were now dull and lifeless. Smooth long black hair was now military short, unkempt, and rapidly graying at the temples. The most disturbing change in Jo was her demeanor. Natalie knew the brave gruff façade was now pure bravado.

Natalie was shocked at the condition of Jo's bedroom. It looked as though a hurricane ripped through it and the stench of stale alcohol and _something else_ almost caused Natalie to bring up her lunch. She told Jo she would be waiting in the front room and quickly left.

By the time Jo entered the room, Natalie was alone. While Jo was getting ready, Natalie ordered the private to wait outside with the other private. Natalie's mouth dropped open when she saw Jo, who was dressed in fatigues and armed to the teeth with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"WOW! You clean up well," Natalie smiled.

"Thanks," Jo gruffly said.

"Shall we? Major Polniaczek?" Natalie straightened up and saluted.

Jo rolled her eyes and headed out the front door. When the two privates saw Jo, their mouths dropped open a bit, but they immediately straightened up and saluted her. Once again, Jo just rolled her eyes and walked past them.

The trip back to the warehouse was silent. Natalie studied Jo, who was obviously lost in her own thoughts. She knew better than to speak to Jo when the moody young woman was like this. Throughout their years as roommates and friends, Natalie always wondered what tortured Jo's soul to this extreme. She envied the friendship Jo shared with their friend Blair, because somehow, the connection between the two was deeper than even she and Dorothy had. Jo felt concerned blue eyes intensely staring at her, so she continued to stare out the window. It broke her heart to see the wasteland that was once her beloved Bronx. Although she renounced her Catholic beliefs after the last outbreak, she said a silent prayer for Blair and hoped they were in time.

As soon as the vehicle came to a stop, Jo headed directly to the Command Center to find Dorothy. She found the frazzled captain busy reading the latest reports out of Peekskill.

"Captain Ramsey," Jo straightened and saluted, "Major Polniaczek reporting."

"JO!" Dorothy forgot all protocol and threw her arms around Jo's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Tootie," Jo hugged her friend back and corrected her earlier mistake, "Uh…Dorothy."

"Jo," Dorothy smiled, "I will always be Tootie to you."

Jo sheepishly smiled, "Yeah."

When Natalie entered the Command Center, Dorothy hugged her friend and thanked her for bringing Jo back.

"Hey, she didn't return because of me," Natalie shrugged.

Jo felt herself blush, so she cleared her throat and asked, "Do we know anything more, Captain Ramsey?" Jo was NEVER one to follow protocol, but she knew how little Dorothy's unit respected the young Captain, so she made sure to set an example.

The sadness in Dorothy's eyes spoke volumes and Jo roughly wiped her eyes. Crying was the last thing she needed to do right now, but that is exactly what she wanted to do.

"It's spreading fast!" Dorothy stated.

"Has a unit been sent in already?" Jo asked.

"Three units have been sent in and so far, we've lost two," Dorothy reported.

"Shit!" Jo growled.

"Language Jo," Natalie reprimanded in the same manner Mrs. Garrett used whenever the girls slipped and used foul language.

Jo smiled weakly as she remembered her childhood guardian who lost her life during the first outbreak, which brought the three young women back together. Jo crossed herself and said a prayer for her brave former guardian.

"For Mrs. G," Jo stated the phrase she recited at the beginning of every mission.

"For Mrs. Garrett," the other two young women repeated.

"Do we know what started this outbreak?" Jo asked.

"Unfortunately, information out of Peekskill is sketchy at best. We are not sure what started this new outbreak, but all indications point to Eastern Europe," Dorothy answered.

"Darn that Eastern European bloodline," Natalie quipped and when she saw Jo glaring at her, she quickly added, "present company excluded."

The three young women went over all the reports and came up with a plan for the unit under Jo's command.

"NO! Neither one of you is coming on this mission!" Jo yelled, "And that's FINAL!"

"But Jo, we're also concerned about Blair," Natalie pleaded.

"Nat, I know, but someone has to stay and hold down the fort," Jo smiled.

"Dorothy is quite capable of doing that…she doesn't need me," Natalie argued.

"Please Nat," Jo's green eyes pleaded.

Natalie knew that tone and reluctantly agreed to remain behind. Jo's unit left at dawn for Peekskill.


	3. Destination Peekskill

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Steve Fisher wrote "Destination Tokyo," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Today is a special day, so I decided to celebrate it with an update to this series.

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

Destination Peekskill

The numerous reports and communications from the Command Center consumed Jo's attention and time most of the way to Peekskill. About half an hour away from Peekskill, she dozed off to sleep. Once again, she found herself plagued by the same nightmare that haunted her since that fateful day in the Bronx, just a few short years ago…

Detective Jo Polniaczek was finishing the last of her reports for the day when the telephone rang.

"Polniaczek," Jo answered.

"Joanna, is that any way to answer the telephone?"

"Hiya Ma," Jo smiled.

"I called to make sure you're coming over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah Ma, I'll be there," Jo sighed.

"And don't forget to bring Rick."

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez Ma, I see him more of him now than when we was married," Jo complained.

"I…," Rose Polniaczek began, but changed her mind, "See you tonight."

"Bye Ma."

Jo ran her hand through her now shortened hair. Gone were the long locks she sported throughout her years at Eastland and Langley, including throughout her short marriage. She now opted for easy to manage shoulder-length locks. She sighed, finished her paperwork, and left for the day.

When Jo arrived at her mother's apartment in the Bronx, Rick was right on her heels. He secretly made a point of charming Jo's mother in hopes of getting back together with his ex-wife. He still loved Jo and begged for another chance after she caught him with another woman in his studio late one night. She adamantly refused and immediately filed for divorce. Because the courts deemed Jo's job and hours not conducive for raising a child, they awarded Rick primary custody of Jamie. Jo was livid about the court's decision, but she knew there was not a lot she could do until she made captain, so Jo worked hard towards that goal, always making sure she made time to see her daughter.

After her first year in Homicide, Jo realized the courts made the correct decision, because no matter how hard she tried, time away from the job was scarce. Some days, she went without enough sleep, just so she could see Jamie.

"Jo?" Rick's voice brought Jo out of her reverie.

Jo knocked on her mother's apartment door. A few seconds later, she was hugging her mother. When Jo stepped further into the apartment, she blinked several times as she attempted to focus on the person sitting on the couch sipping a glass of wine.

"Hello Jo," Blair smiled and stood to greet her former roommate.

Blair hugged Jo tightly and only released her when the blonde heiress noticed Rick standing behind his ex-wife.

"Hello Rick," Blair greeted Jo's ex-husband with cool formality.

Jo knew that tone and could barely contain the grin threatening her lips, because she knew exactly what was running through Blair's mind. Memories of consoling a distraught Jo the night she caught Rick with another woman played behind Blair's brown eyes. Jo had wanted to give Rick another chance, but Blair convinced her friend to file for divorce immediately, reminding Jo that trust is a fragile thing and once it has been violated, it can never be the same again.

"Blair," Rick shook Blair's hand with the same cool formality.

He always suspected _she_ was the reason Jo filed for divorce so quickly. _'Damn shark! She probably charged Jo her regular legal fees too.'_

Jo left her best friend and ex-husband to deal with each other, hoping they would not kill each other in her absence and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Ma? Why's Blair here?" Jo asked.

"I invited her," Rose smiled.

"I gathered that, but why?" Jo asked, now a bit frustrated.

"Because she is your best friend and she happened to be in town," Rose handed Jo a bowl to take out to the table.

Jo rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. She checked on Rick and Blair, who were chatting amiably, but from opposite ends of the well-worn couch. Jo was pleasantly surprised her ex-husband and best friend were being rather civil to each other. She smiled to herself and returned to the kitchen.

"Ma? Why?" Jo asked, now completely frustrated with her mother's evasiveness.

Rose did not answer Jo. She just smiled and cupped her obviously flustered daughter's cheek before exiting the kitchen with the main course. Jo blew out a breath, shrugged her shoulders, and followed her mother.

Jo felt the atmosphere during dinner was tense, but she was not sure if it really was or if it was just her. Her mother seemed to be having a wonderful time, listening to Rick's tales of life on tour and Blair's recounting of her last trip to Paris. Jo was so completely engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not hear her mother's request the first time.

"Jo?" Rose asked a second time.

Jo shook her head, coming out of her reverie, "Yeah Ma?"

"Please get the door?"

Jo stood and walked to the door. As she was reaching for the handle, the bell rang again, irritating the perpetually moody young woman.

As Jo flung open the door, she growled, "Jeez! Gimme a break! Where's the fire?"

When she saw the old man standing in the doorway, her mood instantly shifted.

"Uh…sorry Father Max…please come in," Jo smiled through her intense embarrassment and gestured for him to enter.

The old priest smiled and entered. Jo smiled and nodded at the priest from her mother's parish. As she was about to close the door, a hand stopped the door. Instinctively, Jo reached for her gun, but remembered she left it locked in the glove compartment of her car…outside. She cursed under her breath and quickly thought of her next course of action. Before she could slam her shoulder into the door to keep the stranger out, her mother's voice abruptly stopped her.

"Joanna, please let Father Timothy in," Rose called out.

Jo took a good look at the young man and finally saw the clerical collar. Her years with the New York Police Department gave her a 'sixth sense' about people and she carefully scrutinized the young priest. Something about him felt wrong to Jo, so she continued staring, refusing to welcome the stranger, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Joanna, I said let Father Timothy in," Rose said as she smiled at the handsome young priest.

Rather than let Father Timothy inside, Jo closed the door in his face and swiftly pulled her mother into the kitchen.

"Ma, there's somethin' 'bout him I don't like," Jo sternly said.

"Jo, being a detective has made you suspicious of all strangers. There is nothing wrong with Father Timothy. He is going to replace Father Max at the end of the year," Rose reassured her daughter.

"Ma, me bein' with the NYPD has made me more cautious, not more suspicious. I've always been that…just ask Blair," Jo chuckled at her memory of the night she spent keeping Blair from running back to that abusive weenie Chad.

Once again, Rose just smiled at her daughter and walked out of the kitchen. Jo knew this was her mother's final word on the subject and Father Timothy was coming in, whether Jo liked it or not.

Jo stayed in the kitchen until she was sure she had her emotions under control. She did not want to embarrass her mother in front of two priests.

'_I bet offending two priests in one night would definitely guarantee me a one-way to Hell,'_ Jo thought and smiled.

"What is so amusing?" Blair whispered in Jo's ear, startling the distracted detective.

"DAMMIT BLAIR!" Jo yelled and roughly swiped her ear with the palm of her hand.

Blair leaned against the kitchen counter and giggled.

"What's the matter Jo? Did I scare the big bad New York detective?" Blair teased.

"NO!" Jo huffed, trying to look as mean as possible.

Blair gave Jo a self-satisfied smirk and flipped her hair.

"What the hell do ya want?" Jo growled.

"I came to see what was taking you so long with the desserts and coffee. Your mother said you were in here getting it ready," Blair answered.

Living with Jo Polniaczek for over eight years taught Blair Warner many things, some constructive and some not so much. One of the things she learned was how to read her best friend. Blair knew something was wrong as she watched Jo preparing the desserts and coffee.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Blair asked as she helped Jo.

Jo looked at Blair as she debated whether to share her concerns or not. She did not want to alarm Blair, but she knew her best friend would not drop the subject without some sort of answer. As Jo had done so many times while growing up with Blair, she made direct eye contact with the blonde heiress to convey the gravity of her words. Worried green eyes bore into inquisitive brown ones.

"There's somethin' 'bout Father Timothy I don't trust. He's hidin' somethin' bad," Jo solemnly said.

Over the years, Blair learned to trust Jo's instincts about people. Jo was right about Chad and on more than one occasion, Jo's instinct saved Blair from getting into dangerous situations with the men and women in her life.

"Your gun is locked in your glove compartment," Blair voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah," Jo sighed.

"Jo, there's nothing we can do right now. Let's serve everything, then afterwards, you can make some excuse to go to your car," Blair suggested.

Jo nodded and picked up the tray of desserts. She smiled her appreciation to Blair, who had picked up the tray of coffee cups.

"Thanks Blair," Jo said before exiting the kitchen.

As Blair followed Jo out of the kitchen, she suddenly found herself squished up against Jo's back.

"Jo, why did you stop?" Blair asked as she peeked around Jo.

Blair's eyes widened at the carnage she was witnessing. She blinked several times to make sure she was not hallucinating. When she looked at Jo, she saw the detective was in deep shock. Gathering all her courage, Blair pulled Jo backwards into the kitchen.

"Jo? Jo? JO!"

Jo woke with a start and took a swing at the person calling her name. Luckily, the private ordered to wake the sleeping major stood outside her strike zone, as per orders. This same nightmare plagued Jo's dreams every night since it happened. She found nightly reprieve at the bottom of a bottle.

"Major? We are approaching Peekskill. Do you want to proceed to Eastland Academy?"

"No…," Jo looked at the name on the private's jacket, "…Private Johnson. I want to set up a Command Center outside of Peekskill before securing the town," Jo gruffly answered.

"Yes Sir!" the private saluted and informed the rest of the unit.

Jo decided to use a small unit of highly experienced soldiers, rather than a large 'slash and burn' unit, because her goal was to find Blair and bring out as many survivors as she could. As her armored vehicle approached Peekskill's border, Jo's senses went on high alert. Even her bones were vibrating with anticipation. The vehicle jerked to a stop and Jo looked out the window, down the deserted main street of Peekskill.

"Jeez!" Jo rubbed the back of her neck in a vain attempt to alleviate the inevitable headache.


	4. Saving Blair Warner

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Robert Rodat wrote "Saving Private Ryan," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This work is the result of an ever-wandering muse with a twisted sense of humor.

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

Saving Blair Warner

As Jo looked out the window at the now deserted main street of Peekskill, her thoughts were of Blair.

_'Where are you?'_ Jo thought.

"WOW! Looks like we're too late…ain't nobody home," joked the private standing behind Jo, "Guess this is a 'slash and burn' after all."

Jo quickly spun around and glared at the young man. The look she gave him froze him silent. Everyone knew about the major's quick temper and 'tough as nails' reputation. Those unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of it were living confirmation of it.

"MAJOR!" the private exclaimed and saluted, once he found his voice again.

Jo continued to bore a fiery hole through the young man standing at attention in front of her. His fear increased exponentially as each second ticked by. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the angry major spoke, well, growled actually.

"Go away," Jo growled in a low menacing tone.

The young man immediately and swiftly retreated to the rear of the vehicle to join the rest of the unit.

"Broxton…you're an idiot."

"Shut up Garrett," Private Broxton grumbled as he sat down next to Private Garrett, who was still shaking his head.

In the blink of an eye, the two privates found themselves staring up at their commanding officer.

"Garrett?" Jo incredulously asked.

Private Garrett shot to his feet and saluted, "Yes major! Private Robert Garrett!"

Jo scrutinized the young man standing at attention in front of her, "At ease Private Garrett," Jo prayed she was wrong as she asked, "Any relation to Edna Garrett?"

"Yes major. She was my grandma," Private Garrett answered.

Jo closed her eyes and cursed every single deity in the universe.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Jo asked.

"Yes, Major Polniaczek, my commanding officer," Private Garrett answered, a bit confused.

"Yes, but do you know _who_ I am?" Jo repeated with a different emphasis.

"Yes, Jo Polniaczek, one of my grandma's former charges," Private Garrett answered, finally understanding what Jo was asking.

Jo weakly smiled and motioned for the private to follow her as she walked towards the front of the vehicle. When she reached her chair, she motioned for Private Garrett to sit across from her.

"Robert? Do you know how your grandma died?" Jo softly asked.

Private Garrett barely hid his shock when his commanding officer informally addressed him by his first name.

"Yes major. My dad told me she died during the first outbreak, trying to save someone's life," Private Garrett answered.

"She wasn't trying. She died saving Captain Ramsey's life," Jo clarified, because she felt he needed to know the truth.

Jo smirked at the sight of the young man doing his best impression of a fish out of water.

"She did?" Private Garrett softly asked.

"Yes, she did. She was a brave and wonderful woman," Jo answered, trying to keep the sadness from her voice.

Private Garrett suddenly shot up from his seat and stood at attention.

"Major! I request to be part of the first wave," Private Garrett announced.

"No," Jo firmly answered.

"But…," Private Garrett began to protest.

"No. No means no. Got it?" Jo remained firm.

"Yes major," Private Garrett acquiesced, knowing Jo's reputation as a fair, but stubborn commanding officer.

Jo instructed her unit to set up their Command Center at the town border, right in the middle of the main street. No one questioned her instructions, but many wondered why she chose the middle of the street. Private Garrett glanced over at his commanding officer as he helped set up the Command Center. When he saw her staring up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun, he instantly understood why she chose the middle of the street. After their Command Center was completed, Jo contacted the main Command Center.

"Yeah, everything is set up Captain Ramsey. I'll be heading in alone," Jo reported.

Anticipating Tootie's reaction, Jo pulled the earpiece away from her ear, "NO!"

Before answering Tootie, Jo glanced around her. She made sure she was quite alone, so she could drop the protocol.

"Tootie, did you know Private Robert Garrett is here?" Jo asked.

After what felt like hours to Jo, Tootie finally answered, "Mrs. Garrett's grandson?"

"So…you know who he is? Why did you send him to Peekskill with me?" Jo growled, trying desperately to keep her temper from flaring.

"Jo," Tootie knew she had to defuse Jo's rising temper somehow, "I met him once when he was little. You had already left with Rick."

Jo smiled at Tootie's ability to wield guilt as well as any mother and instantly frowned when she remembered Tootie lost her daughter during a previous outbreak.

"Jo?" Tootie called.

"Yeah?" Jo grumbled.

"I honestly did not know he was assigned to your unit. We assigned you one of the best units. They have followed their commanding officers into some of the most dangerous outbreaks and back," Tootie proudly reported.

"You're trying to convince me someone related to Chad Broxton is one of the best and brightest? Gimme a break!" Jo snarled, remembering what Chad put Blair through back at Eastland.

"Oh…," Tootie hedged sheepishly, "Congressman Broxton specifically requested Private Broxton be assigned to _your_ unit."

"Why?" Jo asked, but already knew the answer.

"So his _precious_ little son wouldn't get hurt," Tootie replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Yeah, right…like that screw-up is going to be my main concern," Jo laughed.

"I told Congressman Broxton I could not guarantee his son's safety if we sent him into Peekskill and even suggested less dangerous missions, but those are his constituents and all," Tootie rolled her eyes.

"It's bad enough I probably have to save her highness' precious ass without having to play babysitter," Jo groused.

"Jo, I _am_ sorry about this. Perhaps you can find a responsible soul in your unit to watch _junior's_ backside?" Tootie suggested.

Jo glanced over at Private Broxton, who was acting like a fool, much to the dismay of his fellow soldiers.

"BROXTON!" Jo yelled, without covering the mouthpiece and gave the private a look that stopped him in his tracks.

"Jo…I am SO sorry," Tootie repeated her apology.

"He dies, he dies!" Jo growled as she glared at Private Broxton, who suddenly found his shoes extremely interesting.

"Jo…," Tootie warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Jo grumbled.

"So?" Tootie asked.

"We move out at dusk, Captain Ramsey," Jo spoke loud enough for the entire unit to hear and ended the transmission.

Of course, Jo had no intention of bringing her unit into Peekskill with her. From the start of this mission, she knew she had to go in alone, in order to get Blair out safely. Now with that fool Private Broxton assigned to her unit, she was adamant about it.


	5. Red Dusk

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Kevin Reynolds wrote "Red Dawn," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This chapter is dedicated to my most beloved, because without her loving encouragement, nothing would ever get written. Happy anniversary…a day late. 831

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

Red Dusk

As the sun began to set, Jo's trepidation grew. She had survived numerous outbreaks, but other than the one that decimated her family, she never had to make the type of decision currently weighing heavily on her mind. Her mood darkened with the sky. In her mind, she knew her duty was to the safety of the Peekskill townsfolk. First, she had to eradicate the source of the outbreak and then perform a thorough clean up. This always guaranteed a body count and Jo did not want Blair's body among the counted.

"DAMMIT WARNER!" Jo screamed into the cool evening air.

Jo shuddered as a cool breeze blew through her and she could have sworn she heard Blair calling her name.

Major Polniaczek shook her head to clear it and stormed into the makeshift command center, where most of her unit was preparing to head into the heart of Peekskill. Jo grabbed a bullhorn, pushed the button, and made it screech. Once she had everyone's undivided attention, she barked out her orders.

"Listen up! EVERYONE stays put until you hear from me! Got it?" Jo commanded to her unit.

Questioning murmurs wafted over the unit.

"But Major Polniaczek…," Private Garrett shot up from where he was preparing his gear and quickly stood in front of Jo, "Captain Ramsey gave strict orders for someone to go in with you," the young man protested.

"Private Garrett?" Jo stared directly in the young man's eyes, "Who is your commanding officer?"

"Y…y…you are! Sir!" Private Garrett stammered and saluted.

"Very good…and as your commanding officer, I command you and the rest of the unit to sit tight until you hear from me," Jo spoke in the soft commanding tone that always brought unwavering obedience, "Garrett, you're in charge until I return."

"YES SIR!" Private Garrett saluted and returned to preparing his gear.

Jo grabbed her gear, glanced back at her unit, and headed into the heart of Peekskill. She headed directly towards the Eastland campus. If she was going to find Blair, she knew she had to start at the epicenter of the outbreak.

"Dammit Princess," Jo grumbled as she walked, "My gut tells me something I hope ain't true. After that night at Ma's…," Jo trailed off.

As Jo hiked through Peekskill, her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Blair's whereabouts and the possibility of her best friend infected with the same plague that killed her mother years before. The same plague that haunted Jo's very being. She found herself standing at the front gate of Eastland in no time. Jo stared at the school, drew in a deep breath, and headed towards the headmaster's house.

During her hike into Peekskill, Jo decided to let Blair find her, instead of risking walking into potential traps. It did not take Jo very long to set her trap inside the headmaster's house, which had been Blair's residence up until the outbreak.

After double-checking her trap, Jo stripped down to her faded olive green tee shirt and matching boxer shorts. She slipped under the expensive bed linen and waited. Jo did not have to wait for very long.

"Very risky, don't you think?" Blair seductively whispered in Jo's ear.

"Hey Blair," Jo answered without turning to face her friend.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Blair purred as she slipped under the expensive bed linen behind Jo.

"Naw," Jo smiled, continuing to face away from Blair, "Actually right on time…for once."

Blair nuzzled close to Jo's neck, "You smell…," and inhaled deeply, "…delicious."

Suddenly, with lightening speed, Blair flew out from the sheets and away from Jo. Jo spun around and stared at Blair, who was staring back at Jo with fear etched into her beautiful face.

"Blair?" Jo softly asked.

Blair continued to stare silently at Jo.

After a few minutes, Jo tried again, "Blair? What's wrong?"

Jo slowly and cautiously approached Blair. When she was close enough, Jo placed her hand on Blair's arm, bringing the blonde's attention back to Jo. The fire Jo saw in Blair's eyes almost sent her reeling backwards, but the stubborn major drew on all her reserves and stood her ground. Jo could see a flicker of confusion peeking through the fire and prayed her best friend was still somewhere inside her ravaged body.

"Blair?" Jo softly asked as she slipped her hand into Blair's.

Jo felt as though Blair's burning gaze was boring through her. When Jo raised a shaky hand to Blair's cheek, the blonde suddenly lunged forward and pinned Jo underneath her. Blair leaned down and nuzzled close to Jo's neck, inhaling deeply.

"So delicious," Blair murmured.

"Go ahead," Jo lightly pressed on the back of Blair's head, letting her know Jo was serious.

Once again, with lightening speed, Blair flew off Jo and scurried backwards to the closest wall.

"NO! I can't," Blair cried out.

Jo was quickly by Blair's side, holding the distraught blonde's hand, murmuring in a soothing tone.

"You're hungry Blair, I can see it," Jo stated, "When did ya last feed?"

Blair incredulously stared into Jo's honest green eyes, "How?"

"I…," Jo paused, trying to decide how much to disclose to Blair in her current state, "I just do."

Blair could feel her hunger beginning to override her conscience thought, so she tore away from Jo and sat on the bed. Jo sighed, stood, and slowly walked over to the bed.

Jo sat next to Blair and took her hand, "Blair, ya need to feed."

Pleading brown eyes searched confident green ones. At that moment, all the love she repressed for years broke free. For a brief second, Jo saw her best friend before her and instantly knew how Blair really felt about her.

"Blair," Jo smiled and pulled the woman she has loved since her teens to her.

Blair blinked and the darkness enveloped her once again. She raised her head off Jo's shoulder, opened her mouth, and bared her razor sharp fangs.


	6. Birth of a Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. D. W. Griffith, T. F. Dixon, Jr., and Frank E. Woods wrote "Birth of a Nation," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This series keeps calling to my muse.

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

Birth of a Nightmare

As Jo felt her body grow cold, she weakly smiled as her life began to flash before her.

_'Guess it's true after all,'_ Jo thought and chuckled to herself.

Her childhood, the years at Eastland, the years at Langley, her marriage to Rick, the birth of her daughter Jamie…, everything flashed quickly before her, except the first outbreak and the nightmare that lead to her self-sacrifice for the woman she loved for as long as she could remember. This one played out in every single horrid detail…

It was a beautiful sunny day in California, so Jo decided to take her little girl to the park to play. The former Young Diablo did not think it was ever possible, but being a stay-at-home mom agreed with her. Rick's career was taking off, so he was away on tour a lot, leaving Jo and Jamie plenty of bonding time. As she watched Jamie play, her thoughts drifted to the day she and Rick decided to move to Los Angeles over a year ago.

In her heart, Jo knew moving to Los Angeles was the right thing to do for Rick's career, but she hated leaving her family and friends. She dreaded having to break the news to everyone and braced herself for the tsunami of mush she knew was going to follow. Surprisingly, everyone just wished the married couple well, threw a going away party, and kept the mush to a minimum. Even Blair was surprisingly sedate the day of the party. Of course, what Jo was blissfully unaware of was that Mrs. Garrett ordered the girls, and especially her sister Beverly Ann, to keep the mush to a bare minimum for Jo's sake. The wise woman reminded everyone the move was already hard on the gruff young woman and did not need any further emotional strain.

Since moving to Los Angeles a year ago, Jo had not made any friends of her own. The ones she had were all connected to Rick's music career. Personally, she did not like too many of them, because she felt they were all vapid, insipid, soulless, phony, and idiotic.

"Kinda like Princess Warner when I first met her," Jo chuckled to herself.

Jo quickly looked around her, making sure no one saw her chuckling to herself. She did not need anyone thinking she was a nut and calling Child Protective Services. Just then, Jamie looked up from her sand creation and smiled at her mother. Jo smiled back at her beloved daughter. She was about to pull out the latest book she was reading when her bag began ringing, so she pulled out her mobile telephone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jo?"

"Yeah, who else would be answerin' my phone?" Jo sarcastically asked and quickly realized her mistake when Blair started to give her an answer.

"Blair! Whaddaya want?" Jo nipped Blair's response short, before she lost all control of the conversation.

"Jo…," Blair began, "You need to come home…now."

Jo laughed, "What's wrong? Need my advice on which new boy toy to go to the next fancy wing-ding with?"

When Blair did not respond with an equally cutting reply, Jo felt a sudden coldness wash over her.

"Blair? What's wrong?" Jo softly asked.

"Mrs. Garrett is back from Africa with her husband Bruce. They had to cut their service short, because the doctors there were unable to treat him. I had him admitted to New York–Presbyterian Hospital," Blair responded.

Jo knew by her best friend's tone of voice, the situation was grave and she needed to get back to New York as soon as possible.

"Okay Blair, I'll be there as soon as I can," Jo reassured.

"Thank you Jo," Blair hung up.

Unfortunately, promising and actually doing are two **very** separate things. It took Jo almost a week to get everything in order, before she could leave Los Angeles.

Jo decided to bring Jamie with her, because being in New York City, instead of Peekskill, would allow her to stay with her mother and her parents would be able to spend some quality time with their granddaughter.

Although Jo emphatically told Blair she would meet her at the hospital after she got Jamie settled in at Rose's, Blair met Jo and Jamie at the airport. In fact, she met them at the gate. After picking up their baggage, Blair whisked them out to her waiting limousine. As they headed into the city, Jo noticed they were not heading towards the Bronx.

"Hey Blair, your driver missed my exit," Jo stated.

"We're going to the hospital first. I know seeing Jamie will help lift Mrs. Garrett's spirits," Blair smiled.

"Oh…yeah, I guess," Jo weakly returned Blair's smile.

Once they arrived at the hospital, after Mrs. Garrett finished several minutes of fawning over Jamie, Jo realized Blair was right. When she glanced over at Blair, who was watching the reunion from a slight distance, Jo rolled her eyes when her friend shot her a rather smug look. Jo shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants and slowly walked over to where Blair was standing. She smiled and bumped the blonde with her arm.

"Jo, you should know…," Blair began.

"Yeah, yeah…," Jo cut Blair off and finished the blonde's sentence, "I should know better by now," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you're going to be like that about it," Blair huffed and turned to walk away, but Jo caught her friend by the arm.

"Thanks…okay?" Jo whispered.

The smile Blair bestowed upon Jo made the brunette's heart skip a beat. She quickly turned away, so Blair would not see the full blush Jo felt was probably all the way to her ears. It was at that moment, looking into Blair's smiling face, that Jo realized just how much she missed her best friend.

"We should get Jamie to my ma's, before it gets too late," Jo said.

"What's the rush?" Blair asked.

In her best Bronx accent, Jo said, "Ya know it ain't a good idea ta be in da Bronx afta dark."

The look on Blair's face made Jo laugh.

"Nice to know you can take the girl out of the Bronx…," Blair began.

"…but ya can't take da Bronx outa da girl," Jo finished and laughed.

Blair laughed and touched Jo's arm, "I've missed you."

Jo quickly extricated her arm away from Blair's hand and said, "You can fill me in on the way back from ma's, okay?"

As Jo and Blair approached Mrs. Garrett and Jamie, the little girl ran to her mother and wrapped her little arms around Jo's legs.

"Come on Jamie, we're going to see Grandma Rose," Jo beamed at her daughter.

Jo scooped Jamie up into her arms and the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Jamie was brightly smiling and giggling, her short, light brown hair bouncing in time with her movements. Blair knew how devoted Jo was to her daughter and seeing Jamie's hazel eyes shimmering with unconditional love, the lawyer knew the devotion was mutual. As the trio exited the hospital and headed for the limousine, Blair suddenly took Jo's arm and pulled her towards the parking garage.

"What!" Jo exclaimed.

"Since we are heading into the Bronx, I…," Blair swallowed hard, as if she had just been given a large bitter pill, "…rented a car."

Jo froze in her tracks and incredulously stared at Blair for several minutes. Jamie fidgeted in Jo's arms, bringing the brunette back to reality. She put Jamie down, never taking her eyes off Blair.

"WHAT?" Jo laughed.

"I…rented…a…car," Blair emphasized each word, as if speaking to a child.

Jo laughed all the way to the rental car. When she saw the type of car Blair rented, she laughed even harder. By now, Blair was less than amused and scowled at Jo, but the brunette was laughing so hard, she did not notice. Blair secured Jamie in the car seat, got in the car, started the engine, and began to pull out of the parking space before Jo realized what was happening.

"Hey Warner!" Jo yelled and slammed the palm of her hand against the car.

Blair slammed on the brakes and Jo hopped in. She secured her seatbelt, turned, and smiled at Jamie happily giggling in her child seat in the back.

Jo turned and growled at Blair, "Why did ya try ta take off without me?"

Blair indignantly huffed, "You were obviously _pre-occupied_ with your own joke and I did not wish to wait."

"Ya had my kid. You wait…," Jo menacingly warned through clenched teeth, "…understand?"

Blair just rolled her eyes in response to Jo's threat. The many years of knowing Jo Polniaczek taught the successful lawyer when it was safe to fight and when it was wiser to retreat.

After what felt like an eternity, Jo finally broke the tense silence, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Blair smiled for the first time since leaving the hospital parking structure.

"I **still** can't believe you're driving this car," Jo laughed.

"It was either _this_," Blair wrinkled her nose in distaste, "or a _sub-compact_."

"Yeah, I guess the car rental places don't stock foreign cars," Jo smiled.

As the generic sedan pulled up in front of Rose Polniaczek's apartment building, Jamie began squealing with delight.

"It looks like she knows where her Grandma Rose lives," Blair smiled.

"Guess so," Jo distractedly answered, wondering how Jamie knew they were at her grandmother's home.

"Or that," Blair pointed out the passenger window, "could be the reason."

Jo looked out her window and saw what looked like every resident of her mother's apartment building, waving at the trio in the sedan. As soon as Jo opened her door, her mother pulled Jo out of her seat and hugged her tightly.

"Ma!" Jo exclaimed and tried to extricate herself from the embarrassing position.

"Jo, stop squirming. I'm your mother," Rose lightly scolded her daughter and hugged her tighter.

"Ma, go squeeze Jamie," Jo pointed to her happy bouncing daughter in the car seat.

Rose looked into the car and immediately released Jo when she saw her granddaughter reaching out to her.

"Come here my precious little granddaughter," Rose beamed as she removed Jamie from the car seat and hugged the child.

As Blair watched the touching family interaction from the curb, she pushed down the feelings of resentment she harbored towards her parents. Jo glanced over at Blair and immediately knew what was gnawing at her blonde friend. She walked over and put her arm around Blair's waist, bringing an effulgent smile to the blonde's face.

"Let's go inside and everyone can meet my granddaughter," Rose said to the crowd.

As everyone began filing back into the apartment building, Jo grabbed Blair's arm, stopping her from following everyone inside.

"Let's stay out here awhile. It's gonna be a madhouse in there," Jo said and sat down on the front steps.

Blair stared at the obviously filthy steps and remained standing, "Alright."

Jo looked up at Blair and down at the step. She removed her jacket, placed it on the step, and patted it, "Better?"

Blair smiled at Jo and sat down, "Much. Thank you."

"Okay, what's up with Mrs. G's husband?" Jo asked.

"The doctors are completely stumped. They have no idea what is wrong with him, other than he is suffering from anemia and has no appetite. They have already given him an unusually large amount of blood, but it has not helped. He is sensitive to light and every single time he eats anything, it doesn't stay down. They have run numerous tests and I brought in the best hematologist in the country to consult, but even he doesn't know what is wrong," Blair stated, the panicked frustration evident in her voice.

"Did Mrs. G say what her husband was doing before he got sick?" Jo asked.

"Yes, she said he and a few of the men from the village had returned from exploring the caves in a nearby mountain range," Blair answered.

Jo sat silently pondering what Blair told her. Blair stared at Jo, knowing her friend was on to something, but had not quite figured it out yet. After several excruciatingly long minutes, Jo snapped her fingers.

"Blair, call the hematologist," Jo ordered.

Blair looked at Jo incredulously.

"Gimme a break! I know ya got his direct number," Jo smugly smiled, "and probably on speed dial."

Blair huffed, pulled out her mobile phone, and called the hematologist, using the speed dial button. Jo laughed.


	7. The Darkening of the Sun

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Wilbur Smith wrote "The Dark of the Sun," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Damn muse! She just does not understand one needs sleep in order to function at work.

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

The Darkening of the Sun

After speaking to the hematologist, Jo and Blair went inside to join the party in Rose's apartment. Jo pulled her mother into the kitchen, so she could speak to her uninterrupted.

"Ma, Mrs. G's husband is really sick, but the docs don't know what's wrong," Jo crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Shouldn't you and Blair be at the hospital?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but there's not a whole lot we can do," Jo grumbled.

"I know that look Jo," Rose knowingly stated.

"I'm hopin' I'm wrong, but I remember pop's tales from the old country," Jo shook her head.

"Jo," Rose reassuringly smiled, "those were just folk stories your grandfather told your father to scare him. They must've worked, because your father told them to you for the same reason."

"Yeah? Well, they did the trick," Jo weakly chuckled.

Rose smiled and hugged Jo, "Don't worry about those silly folk stories."

Jo smiled, reassured her mother she would, and watched the older woman exit the kitchen. Judging by the raucous in the living room, Jo knew her mother was thrilled to have Jamie here. The brooding brunette just wished it were under happier circumstances. She was lost in thought as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"A penny for your thoughts," Blair whispered in Jo's ear, startling her, causing her to spill hot coffee down the front of her pants.

Blair immediately grabbed a towel off the kitchen counter; "Jo, I'm SO sorry," Blair apologized as she wiped down the front of Jo's pants.

"It's okay…," Jo said as she tried to stop Blair's actions.

"No, no, I'm SO sorry," Blair continued to apologize and wipe the front of Jo's pants.

After realizing nothing was going to stop Blair from her mission to clean up the mess, Jo sighed in resignation. When Blair's towel began cleaning the inseam of Jo's pants, the brunette bit down on her bottom lip. Jo's silence prompted Blair to look up from her cleaning. A wicked smile crossed the lawyer's lips when she saw the tightly closed eyes and red cheeks. Blair drew out her wiping strokes to see how Jo would react. This caused the brunette to tighten her grip on the edge of the kitchen counter. When Blair ran the tip of her index finger along the inseam of Jo's pants, the highly aroused brunette's eyes flew open.

"Okay…," Jo exclaimed as she jumped away from Blair, "…I'm clean."

Blair slowly stood up, threw the dirty towel in the sink, and leaned close to Jo, invading her best friend's personal space. She gave Jo a rather smug smile and lightly brushed her hand against Jo's backside before leaving the kitchen. After Jo heard the kitchen door close, she let out the breath she was holding.

"Dammit Warner," Jo mumbled as she pulled at the crotch of her pants, "You got me all wet."

When Jo realized what she said, she laughed and shook her head. Although her long journey down _that_ river in Egypt ended several years ago, unfortunately, the day before the doctor informed her she was pregnant; Jo adamantly refused to acknowledge her feelings for Blair. She was not the type of woman to engage in dwelling on things with no good resolutions and being in love with one's heterosexual best friend was **definitely** one of those things.

_'You're a married woman with a kid now,'_ Jo reminded herself.

After making sure she had regained control over her emotions, Jo exited the kitchen and joined the festivities in the living room. As she was about to sit down next to Blair, her mobile telephone vibrated. She answered it and quickly exited the apartment.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" Jo asked.

"Mrs. Garrett's husband has taken a turn for the worse," Natalie softly said.

"Okay, we'll be right there. Bye," Jo hung up.

As soon as Jo entered her mother's apartment, Blair greeted her at the door, confirming Jo's intuition the lawyer was listening in on her conversation with Natalie.

"You heard?" Jo grinned.

"Yes. I have said my farewells," Blair smiled.

Jo nodded at her and walked over to her mother. She briefly informed her mother of the situation and said goodbye to Jamie.

"You be a good girl for grandma, okay?" Jo smiled at her daughter and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"Yes mommy," Jamie happily answered.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Jo hugged her mother.

"Take your time," Rose smiled.

Jo was lost in thought as the two women walked towards Blair's rental car, unable to shake her earlier conversation with her mother. Her logical mind knew her mother was right, but her gut adamantly disagreed. Jo debated whether to share her theory with Blair. She did not want to scare the sheltered heiress, but Jo wanted her friend prepared for the possible horrors, in the event her theory proves correct. Sensing something was _**really **_bothering Jo, Blair remained silent.

They were well underway before Jo noticed how quiet the ride was and broke the silence with a question she knew would elicit a reaction from Blair, "So how is your latest boy toy?"

The shocked look on Blair's face was reward in itself, but her verbal response was pure icing, "Jo Polniaczek! Turn blue!"

Jo's laughter filled the car, "Now there's the Blair I missed!"

The sentiments were out before Jo could censor them, so she just hoped Blair did not hear her. Of course, Jo was never _that _lucky when it came to Blair Warner.

"Oh Jo," Blair smiled, trying not to gush too much and end up annoying Jo.

"Yeah, yeah," Jo grimaced and silently berated herself for the slip.

Blair stole a quick glance at Jo. Unbeknownst to anyone but her, Blair dealt with her lesbianism while she was dating Casey. Her epiphany came one night during a dinner date with the man. She finally took a long hard look at him and realized she was dating a male version of Jo. After several months of inner reflection, she accepted her true sexual orientation and waited for the right opportunity to break up with Casey. The perfect opportunity arrived when he asked her to live with him. It afforded her an excuse that would not cause anyone to question her reasoning, playing right into her well-cultivated 'good girl' image. Blair then set her sights on finding out how Jo felt.

"What?" Jo barked, when she caught the smirk on Blair's face.

"Hmmm?" Blair feigned innocence.

"Don't play blonde with me. I've seen the bottles, remember?" Jo growled.

"You know Jo, you're pretty sensitive after all," Blair beamed.

After being caught off-guard, Jo sulked and stared silently out the passenger window.

_'Damn, I wish she wouldn't flirt with me,' Jo thought and growled._

By the time they pulled into the hospital's parking garage, Blair had reluctantly relented and ceased her flirting with Jo, sensing the still surly brunette had reached the end of her naturally short fuse. When Jo and Blair arrived on Bruce's floor and saw the distraught look on Natalie's face, they knew it was definitely bad news, because it took a lot to shake the usually jovial woman.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"Bruce...," Natalie muttered.

"Nat!" Jo barked.

"Tootie...," Natalie cryptically continued.

"Natalie?" Blair tried.

"Mrs. Garrett...," Natalie sobbed.

Jo's last good nerve snapped and she grabbed Natalie by the shoulders. She shook the younger woman, trying to bring her out of whatever she was in, but to no avail. Jo looked at Blair, silently asking what she should do. Blair shook her head sadly.

"Natalie?" Blair cooed in a soothing tone as she led her distraught friend to the closest chair, "What happened?"

Natalie stared into Blair's soft brown eyes and completely broke down.

Blair held the violently sobbing Natalie and did her best to soothe the completely distraught young woman. After what felt like an eternity to Jo, Natalie finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Bruce…," Natalie took a deep breath and stopped.

"Natalie?" Blair softly asked, trying to prompt Natalie to begin speaking again.

Natalie looked into Blair's concerned brown eyes and shook her head. She glanced over Blair's shoulder and shuddered when two angry green eyes met hers.

"Nat?" Jo growled.

Natalie took in a sharp breath and blurted, "Bruce was a vampire!"

"WHAT?" Blair exclaimed.

"WAS?" Jo asked.

Blair turned and incredulously stared at Jo, who did her best to ignore Blair's inquisitive stare.

"Nat? Was? What happened?" Jo asked.

Natalie took a deep breath, "Mrs. Garrett staked him."

Both Jo and Blair exclaimed, "STAKED?"

"Yes…very Buffy," Natalie stated, tinged with a bit of humor.

"How?" Jo asked.

Natalie took another deep breath, "Tootie, Mrs. Garrett, and I were in Bruce's room, waiting for him to wake up. When he opened his eyes, they weren't normal."

"Normal color?" Blair asked.

"No," Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Normal _human_. What part of _vampire_ did you not understand?"

"Sorry, all this is still _un peu_ _surréaliste_," Blair weakly smiled.

Jo, suddenly realizing Tootie was strangely absent, looked around their immediate area.

"She's in the Psych Ward," Natalie flatly stated, not looking at Jo, "The doctors said they wanted to keep Tootie for observation."

Blair blankly stared at Natalie.

Natalie took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing, "Bruce woke up, looked at us with _those_ eyes, and bared his fangs! The man had actual fangs! I had to pinch myself, because I thought I was having some weird nightmare. Unfortunately, it was NOT a nightmare…," Natalie drew in a calming breath, "…it was REAL!"

"How's Mrs. G handlin' it?" Jo asked.

Natalie blankly stared at Jo, blinked several times, and broke down into sobs again.

"Shit," Jo muttered under her breath.

"Shit is right," Blair stated and glared at Jo before drawing Natalie into her arms.

Jo's eyebrows hit her hairline and she stared incredulously at Blair.

"Natalie? What happened to Mrs. Garrett?" Blair softly cooed.

"Bruce was heading towards Tootie, she was closest to the bed and obviously frozen with fear, but Mrs. Garrett pushed Tootie out of the way. Bruce grabbed and bit her. It all happened SO fast! Before we knew it, Mrs. Garrett was lying on the floor and Bruce was going after Tootie again! He was about to sink his fangs into Tootie when Mrs. Garrett staked him with the sharp end of the broken mop handle," Natalie collapsed into Blair's arms.

"Broken mop handle? Where the hell did that come from?" Jo groused.

"Remember the Halloween we thought Mrs. Garrett made bratwurst out of old man Bigley?" Natalie asked.

Jo's brows furrowed and she glared at Natalie, "Huh?"

"While Bruce was distracted with Tootie, I grabbed a mop and broke the handle. I was going to use it, but Mrs. Garrett came to and motioned for me to throw it to her," Natalie explained.

"Ah! The maneuver we used on Mrs. G!" Jo grinned.

"Mrs. Garrett staked Bruce, killing him instantly. Ya know…he actually turned to ash. It gave me an entirely new perspective on Buffy," Natalie stated with awe.

"Excuse me? If you two are through?" Blair asked in a huff.

"Oh yeah...sorry Blair," Natalie apologized to Blair and continued her recollection of events, "After Mrs. Garrett staked Bruce, she collapsed."

"Where's Mrs. G now?" Jo asked, panicked.

"Isolation Ward," Natalie answered.

"Do the docs really think they can cure Mrs. G?" Jo asked, her voice dripping with skepticism.

Natalie gave Jo her usual _'Please tell me you're not serious'_ look. Jo chuckled when she saw that look, causing Natalie to chuckle as well. Before the two young women knew, they were laughing. Blair gave her friends her best look of disdain and indignation.

"Hey blondie, lighten up," Jo lightly smacked Blair on the arm.

"I cannot believe the two of you are laughing when Mrs. Garrett could be a…," Blair indignantly stated as she rubbed the arm Jo smacked.

"Blair? Laugh or cry? Take your pick. Me? I'd rather laugh than cry any day of the week," Natalie joked.

"Nice to have you back Nat," Jo patted her friend on the back, "Now let's see how we can help Mrs. G."


	8. All Quiet on the Eastland Front

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Erich Maria Remarque wrote "All Quiet on the Western Front," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **(chasing muse with a large butterfly net)

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

All Quiet on the Eastland Front

Jo's eyes fluttered open as a single tear fell upon her cheek. With her last ounce of strength, the tough brunette raised her hand and weakly brushed Blair's cheek before falling back into unconsciousness…

After several blood transfusions, Mrs. Garrett regained consciousness, so the doctors moved her out of Isolation and into a private room, courtesy of Blair. The blonde heiress could not fathom her former guardian and now friend waking up in a shared room. The first thing Mrs. Garrett saw when she opened her eyes were her four former charges gathered around her bed, engaged in a heated debate.

"Hello?" Mrs. Garrett said, trying to get the girls' attention.

"Mrs. Garrett!" Blair exclaimed.

"How 'ya feelin' Mrs. G?" Jo asked.

"Still a bit queasy," Mrs. Garrett answered.

"You lost a lot of blood," Natalie stated.

Tootie, who was standing next to Natalie on one side of Mrs. Garrett's bed, gently elbowed her friend in the ribs. Natalie turned and gave Tootie her _'Oh you did __**not**__ just do that'_ look. As usual, Tootie answered the look with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm a bit hungry," Mrs. Garrett said.

"What would you like to eat?" Blair asked.

"Blair, this ain't a restaurant. Give her the dinner tray the nurse…," Jo sarcastically retorted, reached for the dinner tray on the side table, and abruptly stopped.

"What is it Jo?" Blair asked concerned.

"Alright! Who ate Mrs. G's dinner?" Jo growled.

All eyes immediately looked at Natalie.

"Oh, just wonderful…everyone blames the chubby woman when there's food missing," Natalie huffed.

"Nat?" Jo softly growled.

"Jo, I'm not the guilty party."

Jo glared at Blair.

Blair arched one eyebrow and glared at Jo, "Oh please…not even if I were starving."

All eyes were suddenly on Tootie, who was staring at the floor. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Alright! I got hungry, okay?" Tootie finally blurted in her defense.

"Tootie! How could ya?" Jo implored.

"Yes Tootie, how _could_ you?" Blair asked with a look of distaste.

"Yeah Tootie, how could you let me take the rap?" Natalie joined in the fray.

As usual, the four women quickly reverted to their childish behavior and began arguing amongst themselves to the exclusion of all others.

"Girls?" Mrs. Garrett softly asked.

The sound level in the small hospital room was beginning to rise.

"Girls?" Mrs. Garrett asked again, a bit louder.

As the argument began to reach a fevered pitch, Mrs. Garrett knew she had to stop it before the sound level reached critical.

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Garrett screamed.

The room suddenly went deathly silent and four sets of eyes stared at the woman in the hospital bed.

"I am quite hungry," Mrs. Garrett smiled.

"Mrs. Garrett, we're sorry. What do you feel like eating?" Blair asked.

"I would like a steak," Mrs. Garrett answered.

"How do ya want it?" Jo asked.

"Rare," Mrs. Garrett smiled.

Natalie's eyes widened as she stared at Mrs. Garrett's mouth. She quickly pulled Jo out of the room.

"Her teeth!" Natalie exclaimed and shook Jo, "Her teeth!"

"Nat! Calm down!" Jo growled, "And stop shakin' me!" and pulled out of Natalie's grip.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"Her teeth!" Natalie exclaimed, "Her teeth!"

Blair silently implored Jo for a coherent answer.

"Nat thinks Mrs. G has turned," Jo answered Blair.

"Turned?" Blair asked, confused.

By now, Natalie calmed down and answered, "Blair, please try and keep up…turned, as in vampire."

"Oh my," Blair covered her mouth.

"Crap! We left Tootie in there!" Jo exclaimed.

All three women sprinted back into the hospital room.

"Did you bring my dinner?" Mrs. Garrett asked as she placed a card down on her bed table, "Gin."

"Sorry Mrs. G," Jo apologized and quickly stepped backwards out of the room, pulling her two friends with her.

Outside of Mrs. Garrett's room, Jo leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Nat, you and Blair go get Mrs. G's dinner and I'll stay here."

"Jo…," Blair began.

Jo looked deep in Blair's pleading brown eyes. Blair nodded. Natalie watched the silent interaction between her two friends and shook her head.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Oh…nothing," Natalie smirked.

"Shall we?" Blair asked Natalie and started walking towards the hospital cafeteria.

Natalie patted Jo on the shoulder and ran after Blair. Jo watched her two friends walk away, until they disappeared around a corner. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and walked back into Mrs. Garrett's room.

"Have you told her yet?" Natalie asked as they walked.

"No, but considering the circumstances, there hasn't been any time," Blair answered without looking at Natalie.

"You'd better tell her soon. You don't want her finding out from anyone else," Natalie gently warned.

Blair sighed, "I know, but…"

"Blair, you know Jo…," Natalie did her best to suppress a smirk, "…probably better than any of us. Do you honestly think she'll react badly?"

Blair sighed, but the duo reached their destination before she could respond.

Jo felt like a tightly wound watch spring as she watched Tootie play cards with Mrs. Garrett, vigilant for any sudden moves from her former guardian.

"Gin!" Mrs. Garrett exclaimed.

"You're killing me," Tootie teased as she wrote down the latest points.

Mrs. Garrett responded with a wide grin, exposing her now very sharp canine teeth. Jo gasped at the sight.

"What is it Jo?" Tootie looked up from her scribbling.

"Huh? Nothing," Jo stammered.

Tootie gave Jo a skeptical look and resumed calculating Mrs. Garrett's points.

"Jo? I'm getting awfully hungry. I hope the girls get back soon," Mrs. Garrett looked directly into Jo's eyes.

Jo finally saw the "vampire eyes" Natalie was telling them about. Mrs. Garrett's normally pale blue eyes briefly turned bright blue, almost glowing.

"They should be here real soon Mrs. G, so hang in there, 'kay?" Jo weakly smiled.

Almost, as if on cue, Blair and Natalie walked into the room. Natalie held the hospital food tray, while Tootie cleared the bed table.

"Dinner is served," Natalie jokingly announced with a flourish, as she placed the tray on the bed table.

Mrs. Garrett inhaled deeply and stated, "It smells wonderful," even before Natalie removed the cover on the plate.

Before Natalie could respond, she saw Jo shaking her head.

"_Bon appétit_," Blair smiled and quickly walked over to stand by Jo.

The four young women watched in rapt awe as their former guardian drained the blood from the rare steak.

"Thank you girls, that hit the spot," Mrs. Garrett smiled and covered the plate.

Tootie quickly headed out of the hospital room and pulled Jo with her.

"Did you see what she did?" Tootie exclaimed, almost hysterically.

"Tootie, calm down," Jo said, in the best soothing voice she could muster.

"S…s…she's…," Tootie sputtered before fainting into Jo's arms.

Jo cursed every single deity she could think of and hoped no one witnessed this.

"Jo?"

"Shit," Jo muttered and cursed her bad luck.

"What happened?" Blair asked.

It took every ounce of her already paltry self-control to keep her sarcasm under control, but Jo surprised herself.

"What do you _think_ happened? You were in there too," Jo said through gritted teeth.

After Blair helped Jo get Tootie into a chair, they sat down to talk, out of earshot of Tootie.

"How's Mrs. G?" Jo asked.

"I left her and Natalie playing cards," Blair answered.

"Nat's brave for staying in there, especially after what we all saw," Jo shook her head.

"Jo? Do you honestly think Mrs. Garrett would hurt any of us?" Blair asked.

"Naw, not normally, but these ain't normal circumstances Blair," Jo grumbled and stared at the floor.

Blair inhaled deeply and evenly stated, "I have faith in Mrs. Garrett. She risked her life to save Tootie. I just can't imagine she would hurt any of us."

"You're pretty sure there blondie," Jo smiled and faced Blair.

When Blair looked into Jo's eyes, she saw something she rarely saw…Jo was genuinely proud of Blair. Brown eyes locked with green and Blair found herself involuntarily leaning towards Jo.

"What happened?" Tootie called out, ending the staring match between her friends.

Jo shook her head to clear it and looked over at Tootie. Blair stood and walked over to check on the younger woman. Once she regained her equilibrium, Jo followed suit.

"How are you feeling?" Blair asked as she knelt down in front of Tootie.

"Better, but what happened?"

"You fainted," Jo stated as she sat in the chair next to Tootie.

"Oh," Tootie sheepishly answered.

"Can't say I blame ya, cause that was some really weird stuff," Jo patted Tootie's shoulder in reassurance.

"NAT! Where's Nat?" Tootie asked in a near panic.

"Calm down, she's fine. She's playing cards with Mrs. G," Jo smiled, hoping she projected confidence, not the fear gripping her heart.

"We have to get back in there! She's in danger!" Tootie practically screamed.

Before anyone could physically stop her, she bolted out of her chair and ran towards Mrs. Garrett's hospital room. Jo sighed, shook her head, and looked at Blair, who just shrugged her shoulders. Both women slowly stood up and went after Tootie. Jo caught Tootie before she entered Mrs. Garrett's room.

"Hey kiddo, don't go bustin' in there."

"But Jo…," Tootie desperately implored, "…Nat might be…"

"Don't start thinkin' like that," Jo said, using her best "social worker" voice, "Mrs. G ain't gonna do nothin' to any of us…got it? She loves us."

Tootie stared deeply into Jo's eyes, searching for any signs of uncertainty. She breathed a sigh of relief when she did not find any and nodded.

"C'mon, let's go see how much Nat owes Mrs. G," Jo smiled and pushed open the door.

The two young women found Natalie seated next to Mrs. Garrett's bed, intently staring at their sleeping former guardian.

"Nat?" Jo asked with a bit of trepidation.

"Shhh…she's sleeping," Natalie said in a hushed tone, stood, and led her two friends back out of the room.

"How's she doing?" Tootie asked.

Before Natalie could answer, Blair joined the group.

"Where did ya go?" Jo asked Blair.

"If you _must_ know, I had to use the facilities," Blair haughtily answered.

"Mrs. Garrett played one hand, yawned, and fell asleep," Natalie said, stopping any argument between her two older friends.

"She just fell asleep?" Tootie asked in disbelief.

"Yep, just nodded right off," Natalie shrugged her shoulders.

Over Natalie's shoulder, Jo saw Mrs. Garrett's doctor approaching them.

"Here comes the doc," Jo stated, still watching the approaching doctor, as if she were trying to read his body language.

In unison, three heads turned towards the doctor.

"How is the patient doing?" the doctor asked.

"She's asleep," Natalie answered.

"Hey doc, did ya put something in her drip?" Jo asked.

"No…," the doctor paused, lost in thought.

All four women patiently waited for the doctor to continue.

Finally, after several minutes, Jo, the notoriously least patient woman growled, "Well?" and broke the doctor's reverie.

"The patient…," the doctor began.

"Mrs. Edna Garrett-Gaines," Blair interrupted.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked, puzzled by Blair's interruption.

"The patient's name is Edna Garrett-Gaines," Blair corrected the doctor.

"Ah…yes, the pa…Mrs. Gaines' fatigue is unusual," the doctor stared at the papers in his hand.

"She's been through a lot today," Natalie offered.

"Yes, however…," the doctor stared at the report in his hands.

"Doc?" Jo growled.

"Yes…," the doctor sputtered, "…however, I am concerned about what we found in her blood. There are several unusual abnormalities."

"Abnormalities?" asked Blair.

"Mrs. Gaines' blood is not…," the doctor paused, trying to find the right words, "…normal."

"Normal…," Natalie swallowed hard, "…levels?"

Jo rolled her eyes and growled, "Human, Nat. Human. Right doc?"

"Correct."

Tootie squeaked and fainted into Natalie's arms.


	9. To Peekskill and Back

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. David "Spec" McClure ghostwrote "To Hell and Back," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The fictional characters, Countess Natsuki Kruger and Countess Shizuru Viola are from my AU Yuri fan fiction, "The Crimson Countess" and I borrowed them from "My-Otome," which is owned by Sunrise. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jeez, at this rate, the disclaimer is going to end up longer than the actual chapter.

To thank my readers for their continued support and kind words through my LONG bout with the dreaded Writer's Block, here is a second chapter in one day. Let's hope my muse decides to stick around longer this time.

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

To Peekskill and Back

"I love you."

Alone, three simple little words, but together, they create one powerful sentence. The very last sentence Jo Polniaczek uttered before her best friend drained the life from her. Tears ran down Blair's cheeks as she held Jo's lifeless body in her arms.

"Why Jo?" Blair whispered.

Blair stared at Jo's peaceful countenance and wondered whatever possessed her best friend to sacrifice her life this way.

"Why, why, why?" Blair asked and tightly hugged Jo's body.

As Blair rocked back and forth, hugging Jo's body, she waited for the sexual rush she always felt after feeding, but it did not happen. Instead, she felt warmth spreading throughout her cold body. For the first time, since her fateful encounter with the beautiful countess in Italy, deep remorse consumed the blonde vampire.

One summer, a few single years after Casey, Blair decided she could not handle another summer in Paris with her ever-meddling mother fixing her up with every single "perfect" eligible bachelor within the city limits. The last straw was a diplomat's sexually aggressive son. He made it quite clear she met all his criteria for the "perfect" wife and would guarantee "genetically perfect" babies, before groping her. She answered with a knee to his groin. She shuddered at the memory. Reluctantly deciding to forego Paris, she arranged to spend the summer in Italy.

Her first week in Italy was wonderfully relaxing, now that she was finally secure in her sexuality and not bound to her mother's matchmaking efforts. She openly drank in the beauty of the Italian women and found her eye especially drawn to women with long dark hair and light colored eyes. During her second week, she realized how much she missed Jo and on a whim, she called her. Unfortunately, as usual, Blair's timing with Jo was terrible and she managed to catch the detective in an especially foul mood. When she was younger, being growled at by Jo confirmed she successfully riled up the mercurial brunette, causing the blonde heiress sheer delight. Now, older and in love with the moody brunette, it put a damper on Blair's previous happy mood. She was in serious need of some retail therapy, so she hit the boutiques.

In a small, out-of-the-way boutique, Blair discovered some exotic jewelry on display. While she was busy admiring the unusual pieces, her life took an unexpected turn.

"Aren't they unique?"

"Yes, they are lovely," Blair answered without looking at the person speaking, figuring the female voice belonged to a saleswoman.

"They are all one-of-a-kind pieces."

"Really?" Blair asked, still admiring the piece in her hand, not really believing the claim.

"Yes, I make each piece by hand."

After realizing she was speaking to the creator of the exquisite pieces, Blair immediately looked up at the woman. Surprised brown eyes met twinkling emerald green ones, framed by stylish long dark hair.

"Y...y...you?" Blair stammered, utterly flummoxed by the woman's beauty.

The stunning artist smiled. Unaccustomed to being dumbfounded, Blair was completely off-balance in the presence of this gorgeous woman. She discovered her ability to form coherent sentences cruelly abandoned her. Sensing the younger woman's discomfort, the artist smiled and extended her slender hand.

"I am the Countess Natsuki Kruger."

"Countess?" Blair blurted and weakly shook the countess' hand.

"Yes," Countess Kruger searched Blair's face for any sign of recognition.

Once her initial shock wore off, Blair shook the countess' hand, which she was still holding, a bit firmer now, "I am Blair Warner."

"A beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman," Countess Kruger said as she kissed the top of Blair's hand.

The feeling of soft lips upon her hand caused Blair to swoon. She felt her face grow warmer by the second. Blair purchased several pieces from Countess Kruger's collection for herself and one special piece for Jo.

"Thank you for your assistance Countess Kruger," Blair thanked the artist on her way out of the boutique.

"You are quite welcome," Countess Kruger smiled as she took Blair's hand, "And please call me Natsuki."

Natsuki looked deep into Blair's eyes. The blonde heiress drowned in the deep sea of green. Without uttering one word, the countess made her intentions quite clear to Blair.

"Coun, Natsuki…," Blair trailed off.

"Please, have dinner with me tonight," Natsuki smiled.

It was a lovely warm night, so they dined on the veranda of the countess' villa. As the staff cleared the dinner dishes and brought out dessert, Blair realized the countess employed only women. As Blair lifted her wine glass to her lips, she glanced over her glass and caught Natsuki boldly caressing her body with those beautiful green eyes.

"Natsuki," Blair swallowed hard, "I see you employ only women."

"Yes," Natsuki paused and sipped her wine, "Females are more pleasant to my discerning eye."

"Indeed," Blair smiled.

A young, pretty woman placed a luscious tiramisu in front of Blair.

"Delicious," Natsuki commented.

"Yes, it looks simply divine," Blair picked up her fork.

As she was about to cut into her dessert, the sound of Natsuki's laughter stopped her and she looked across the table. The look on Natsuki's face immediately told Blair the young countess was not commenting on the dessert.

Blair's lifelong debutante training engaged automatically, "Well, since I do not have firsthand knowledge, I shall have to take your word for it."

Natsuki laughed and smiled brightly at the feisty young blonde, "Blair, you are as unique as my pieces…and twice as beautiful."

Blair felt her face grow warm and a strange sensation tickled low in her belly. As they finished their wine, a woman walked out onto the veranda from the villa. As she approached, Blair realized she was not part of the estate's staff. Instead of the traditional uniforms the staff wore, this woman was elegantly dressed in a flowing purple gown.

"My Natsuki, you did not tell me we were having guests tonight," the woman teased as she sat down next to Natsuki.

"I did not know myself, until a few minutes before dinner," Natsuki smiled.

"I am the Countess Shizuru Viola," the woman held her hand out to Blair.

Blair, utterly captivated by the woman's beauty, stared speechless at the offered hand.

"This is Blair Warner," Natsuki laughed, bringing Blair back to her senses.

"I am so sorry," Blair shook Shizuru's hand, "It is very nice to meet you Countess Viola."

"My Natsuki has wonderful taste," Shizuru smiled at Blair.

Once again, Blair felt her face grow warm. The countess' stunning beauty captivated her, but her oddly colored eyes mesmerized Blair above all.

"Yes, she does," Blair returned the compliment.

As Blair enjoyed her tiramisu, she watched the two women interact. She could tell they were a couple, and by all indications, they have been together a long time.

"A very long time," Countess Viola stated.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

"My Natsuki and I have been together a _very_ long time," the countess elaborated.

"Oh," Blair softly murmured, as a feeling of disappointment washed over her.

"Miss Warner? Please do not let that stop you from enjoying my Natsuki's company," Countess Viola innocently smiled, but Blair sensed an underlying mischievousness to her tone.

Shizuru stood to leave. As she passed Blair, she stopped. Blair looked up at the beautiful woman, into those twinkling crimson eyes. Shizuru smiled, cupped one of Blair's cheeks, bent down, and whispered in the blonde heiress' ear.

"My Natsuki is a wonderful lover. I _know_ you will enjoy yourself."

Blair felt her face flush and quickly looked at Natsuki, who was seductively smiling back at her. Jo always accused her of being naïve, but she knew exactly where this dinner would lead her and there was no going back afterwards. In her heart, she always hoped Jo would be her first lover, but she knew she could end up a virgin spinster that way. Her body ached for the beautiful woman across from her. Natsuki intently watched Blair's internal struggle play out on the beautiful heiress' face.

"Blair?" Natsuki softly asked.

"Y…y…yes?"

"We do not have to…"

"No," Blair cut Natsuki off, "I want to. I do…"

Blair stared at her now empty dessert plate. Natsuki stood up and walked over to Blair. She reached down, cupped Blair's chin, and raised her face up, so she could look into those conflicted brown eyes.

"Blair, you're obviously conflicted about this. Why?" Natsuki smiled.

"I…I…I'm in l…l…lo…" Blair abruptly stopped.

"Ah, you're in love with another woman. Perhaps one who looks a bit like me?" Natsuki softly chuckled.

"A bit? Try a lot," Blair grinned.

"I sense she doesn't return your feelings?" Natsuki asked and brushed her thumb down Blair's cheek.

"She made it quite clear when she married her boyfriend and had a child," Blair sadly admitted.

"However, I sense your feelings for her are still strong," Natsuki stated.

Blair looked down at the table and remained silent. Natsuki could feel the young woman's conflicted pain. The countess went to Blair's side and took her hand.

"Shall we take a walk?" Natsuki smiled.

"A walk?" Where?" Blair asked as she stood.

Natsuki just smiled and led Blair to the garden, the place she herself often went to find inner peace. She hoped it would do the same for her new friend.

The next morning, Blair opened her eyes and languidly stretched. To her surprise, she found herself alone in a luxurious bed…alone and dressed in a nightgown. She felt sick and had a nasty headache, so she got out of bed and entered the ensuite bathroom, where she found a bottle of aspirin in the medicine cabinet and took two. After exiting the bathroom, one of the villa's staff startled her. The young woman stood holding a tray of fresh fruit and coffee.

"Oh Miss Warner! I apologize for startling you," the young woman said as she placed the tray on a table in the room.

"It's okay," Blair weakly smiled.

The smell from the tray hit Blair like a bolt of lightning, instantly souring her stomach. She ran back to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Miss Warner!" the young woman screamed and ran to the closed door.

Several minutes later, Blair emerged from the bathroom looking very pale, but feeling better. She found the young woman seated at the dressing table, waiting for her. Blair noticed the offending tray was removed in her absence.

"Miss Warner, if you are feeling better, my mistress would like for you to join her on the veranda," the young woman bowed.

"Please tell the countess I will join her after I dress," Blair tried to smile.

"My mistress is having your clothes cleaned. There is a dressing gown in the closet," the young woman bowed again and quickly left.

Blair found the dressing gown, slipped it on, and headed to the veranda. As soon as she walked through the open door, onto the veranda, the sunlight blinded her and she staggered back into the villa.

"Miss Warner, please put these on," another young woman handed her a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you," Blair quickly put them on and walked through the door.

Blair felt two pairs of eyes upon her. Shizuru sat at the head of the table with Natsuki to her right.

"Miss Warner," Shizuru stood, "I hope you are feeling better."

"Yes, thank you," Blair weakly smiled and sat down at the table.

A young woman suddenly appeared next to Blair and placed a plate of food in front of her. Unlike with dinner, the food did not look exquisitely delicious to Blair. In fact, the smell from the food was beginning to sour her stomach again.

"If you would prefer something else…," Shizuru offered.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry this morning," Blair smiled and pushed the plate away.

"I hope my Natsuki was not too forward last night," Shizuru smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"She was, as you said, "wonderful," Blair lied, since she could not remember what, if anything, happened after she and Natsuki entered the garden.

Two sets of extremely concerned eyes silently stared at Blair, unnerving her.

After several uncomfortable minutes, Blair finally asked, "Is there something you two are not telling me?"

Natsuki immediately looked at Shizuru, as if asking permission to answer. Shizuru sighed and nodded her head. The silent communication between the two lovers briefly irritated Blair, until she realized this must be how Natalie and Tootie feel when she and Jo do the exact same thing.

"Yes," Natsuki solemnly answered.

"What?" Blair panicked.

"Last night, after we entered the garden, you were attacked," Natsuki stated.

Blair incredulously stared at Natsuki.

"Not by me," Natsuki defended herself.

"Who?"

Shizuru loudly sighed.

"Unfortunately, you have become a casualty in a coven war," Shizuru flatly stated.

"WHAT?" Blair screamed and abruptly stood, knocking over her chair.

"Miss Warner, please sit down" Shizuru softly requested.

The eerie calm in Shizuru's voice mysteriously made Blair feel instantly better. She righted her chair and sat down.

"Miss Warner, as you already know, my Natsuki and I have been together a _very_ long time," Shizuru paused in thought, "I believe over ninety years."

Blair's eyes grew as big as saucers, unable to mask her obvious shock. Suddenly, Shizuru's earlier statement became crystal clear to Blair.

"Y…y…you're…," Blair stammered.

"_**I**_ am," Shizuru stated.

Blair immediately looked at Natsuki.

"My Natsuki is still quite human," Shizuru answered.

"B…b…but she doesn't look…," Blair sputtered.

"The byproduct of my feeding," Shizuru smiled.

"Huh?"

In her heart of hearts, Blair wanted to know the secret to Natsuki's youthful appearance, but not right now. Right now, she wanted to know what her future held.

"D…d…did y…y…you…?" Blair shakily asked.

"No my dear, I was not the one who attacked you in the garden last night. Unfortunately, you were attacked by a male vampire who bit you before I could reach you," Shizuru sadly answered.

"B…b…bit me?" Blair asked, almost on the verge of tears, "Am I going to die?"

"My dear, I wish it were that simple," Shizuru sipped her tea.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled, surprising her mistress.

Angry green eyes met blazing crimson ones. Immediately, Shizuru looked at Blair. The young woman covered her face with her hands and wept silently. Blair knew she would end up like her beloved mentor, Mrs. Garrett. As memories of the vibrant, bubbly woman flooded Blair, she wept harder…for both Mrs. Garrett and herself.

Natsuki gently placed her hand on Blair's shoulder and softly asked, "Blair?"

Blair lowered her hands, looked up into caring green eyes, and wrapped her arms around the slender waist in front of her. She buried her face into Natsuki's soft shirt and wept. Natsuki ran her fingers comfortingly through shimmering blonde hair.

"Please don't cry. My mistress will find a solution," Natsuki cooed.

While Shizuru searched for a solution, Natsuki helped move Blair from her hotel to the villa.

As the days passed, Natsuki did her best to comfort the distraught heiress with daily reassurances her mistress would find a solution, but Natsuki knew better. She just was not sure what Shizuru would choose for the young heiress.

Two days before the end of Blair's vacation, Shizuru gave the blonde-haired woman the hardest decision she ever had to make in her short life.

_Death or an endless lifetime of never feeling the sun again? What an awful choice!_ Blair thought as she tossed and turned in her bed.

In another bedchamber, a tormented Shizuru buried her face in her lover's neck.

"My Natsuki, you know how…," Shizuru wept.

"Yes, I know," Natsuki comfortingly said and ran her fingers through her lover's long light brown hair.

"I just cannot…," Shizuru sniffled.

"Shizuru? She will turn regardless, correct?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, however, it will be an excruciatingly painful process," Shizuru sadly answered.

"How do you think she will choose?" Natsuki asked.

"Unfortunately, I feel she will not," Shizuru flatly stated.

The next morning, Shizuru's statement was confirmed when they found nothing but a note from Blair, thanking them for their hospitality.


	10. Good Morning, Peekskill

**DISCLAIMER: **Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life" fictional characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Joe Connelly and Bob Mosher wrote "The Private War of Major Benson," from which the title of this work was borrowed. Mitch Markowitz wrote "Good Morning, Vietnam," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed. The fictional characters, Countess Natsuki Kruger and Countess Shizuru Viola are from my AU Yuri fan fiction, "The Crimson Countess" and I borrowed them from "My-Otome," which is owned by Sunrise. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well, I finally found my long missing muse hiding inside my Christmas present!

**The Private War of Joanna Polniaczek**

Good Morning, Peekskill

Blair knew she was taking the coward's way out of her _situation_, but she was terrified. She _knew_ what her fate would be, no matter the choice…death. She was not ready to die.

"_I'm too young…and pretty to die,"_ Blair thought as she looked out the private jet's window.

As she considered everything Countess Viola told her, including the **very** real, and **very** scary fact she was about to experience extreme pain. Blair winced as the memories flooded back with a nasty vengeance. She could feel the changes beginning to ravage her body.

"What's going to become of me?" Blair softly bemoaned.

The attendant leaned down and asked, "Miss Warner, do you need anything?"

"Wha?" Blair looked up at the attendant.

Blair could see the young woman's lips moving, but she could not hear anything. All she could concentrate on was the tempting scent tantalizing her olfactory system. The heiress' mouth began to water and it took every ounce of her quickly depleting self-control to stay in her seat.

"Miss Warner? Are you okay? You look a bit flushed," the concerned attendant asked.

The attendant's voice quickly brought Blair to her senses. She knew she needed to get back to Peekskill as soon as possible, before she did something she would regret. Reluctantly, she decided, for the safety of the crew, to lock herself in the small onboard sleeping quarters for the duration of the long flight. Blair pasted on her best debutante face and smiled.

"Actually, no, I am feeling a bit airsick. If you need me, I will be in the sleeping quarters for the rest of the flight and do not wish to be disturbed for _any_ reason," Blair stood and walked back to the sleeping quarters.

Blair stared at the ceiling and contemplated her dismal future. Her temper briefly flared at the beautiful countess, until reality set in. In her heart, she knew the only one to blame was the male vampire who attacked her in the garden.

"Oh Jo…," Blair softly lamented, "…I _really_ need you right now."

A knock on the cabin door startled Blair out of her misery.

"Yes?"

The attendant peeked in her head and smiled, "Miss Warner, we are approaching dinner service and…"

Blair's stomach growled in response.

The attendant stifled a giggle and asked, "Surf or turf?"

"_I'd __**love**__ to have you for dinner,"_ Blair thought as her 'brown with green and gold flecks' bore through the young woman, causing the attendant to blush.

Emboldened by the blood lust surging through her veins, Blair stood and slowly approached the young woman, her eyes locked on her prey.

"_Beware young lady, do not let your growing bloodlust best your humanity,_" Blair suddenly remembered the Countess Viola's stern warning.

Blair violently shook her head, temporarily keeping her bloodlust at bay and shoved her young prey out of the cabin doorway. After slamming the door shut, she leaned against it.

Back at the villa in Italy, Countess Viola shuddered.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"It has begun," Shizuru sadly stated.

No one disturbed Blair for the duration of the flight. After her last shocking interaction with the young heiress, the flight attendant decided it would be prudent to leave the obviously disturbed woman alone for the remainder of the flight. By the time the private jet landed at the small airstrip on the outskirts of Peekskill, Blair's bloodlust was nearly uncontrollable. She could hear the swiftly deplaning flight crew softly arguing which one of them should let their strange passenger know the plane landed.

In a fit of anger, Blair yelled from inside the cabin, "I AM NOT STUPID! I KNOW WE HAVE LANDED!"

This outburst swiftly cleared the last of the flight crew out of the plane. Blair immerged from the cabin completely engulfed in her new bloodlust. She quickly disappeared into the dark night in search of food.

The next day, Blair awoke to the smell of something burning. She quickly leapt from her bed and drew the bedroom curtains. The blistered skin on her arm stung, so she carefully made her way through the sunlit bedroom and into the dressing room. She sat at her vanity and examined the seared pale skin on her arm. When she looked up into the mirror, her mouth dropped open and a shaky hand reached out to touch the smooth glass.

"Why?" Blair softly asked the mirror.

Once a source of comfort and pleasure, the mirror now joined the sunlight as a bane of Blair's existence. She quickly picked up the princess telephone on her vanity and just as quickly slammed it back down.

"I don't even know her number," Blair cursed.

She briefly considered calling Jo for help, but knew there was nothing her best friend could do for her. After several minutes, Blair finally rose and proceeded to block the sunlight from entering every room of her house.

"I can't believe I did all that myself. If the girls could see me now, they would be laughing," Blair bitterly chuckled. "If this wasn't so tragic, I would be laughing right along with them."

Blair wanted to exhibit some sort of emotional response, but discovered, to her horror, she was now devoid of all human emotion. When she threw back the covers on her bed, a new horror greeted her and she wondered what inhuman thing she perpetrated last night. She quickly stripped the bed of the blood soaked sheets and threw them into the washing machine.

"I'll never get that much dried blood out of those sheets," Blair growled.

She grabbed the sheets out of the washing machine and brought them downstairs to the basement. After a bit of searching, she finally found a small can of gasoline and some matches. She opened the old abandoned wood burning furnace and threw in the sheets.

Blair made sure everything burned completely before returning upstairs. As she headed for her bedroom, the doorbell rang. She tried to peek out at who was at the door, but the sunlight forced her away. After a couple more rings, loud knocking startled Blair.

"Headmistress Warner, this is the Peekskill police!"

"If only it were night," Blair grumbled and quickly tried to figure out her next move.

A second round of loud knocks angered Blair.

"Yes?" Blair asked from behind the closed door.

"Headmistress Warner, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Blair replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Could you please open the door…so we can be certain?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not presentable," Blair curtly replied.

"Miss Warner, we really need to ascertain you are well."

Blair finally lost her tentative hold on what little patience she possessed and tore open the front door. As soon as the sunlight scorched her vampire skin, she realized her mistake and immediately slammed the door on two extremely shocked Peekskill police officers. It took the two civil servants a few minutes to process what they just witnessed, before kicking in the front door. As soon as they entered the house, Blair attacked.

On a balcony in Italy, two heads bowed in mourning for Blair's lost humanity.


End file.
